Locked In
by LReality
Summary: Important events go in diaries, right? After searching in her closet of secrets for awhile, she eventually calls Marco up to help her. But, while the two friends were bumbling around, Janna swooped in and locked them in. Star's wand is on the outside, and she can't "dip" until something incredibly dangerous happens. Let's see how they manage to escape. (Starco)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic. Reviews are appreciated, and thank you to all that acknowledge this story's existence!**

"Plan Starco is finally in action." Janna was talking to herself again. But, there was a pretty realistic reason for her excitement. She had been waiting way too long for this opportunity. _This is gonna be great.! Just don't screw it up.'_ She secretly set up a trap for the two friends. Maybe they were going to become something else after this experience?

The wait probably wasn't worth it, but she persisted. Even with boredom everywhere she managed to sit still for approximately 2 hours. Her usually bubbly attitude towards everything simmered down a bit during those two hours, and thoughts began to fog up her mind.

Eventually, however, he called! Their talk was.. A bit awkward, but it was still a start for her. A "brilliant" thought (that would lead to an existential crisis) hit her square in the head.

"I NEED to write this down so future me can remember this!"

She headed into her closet of secrets and began to search for her magic college ruled notebook, while leaving her wand tucked comfortably in the sheets of her bed. Maybe that wasn't the safest hiding spot for a wand with infinite spells to be laying.

During Star's shenanigans, Marco was roleplaying with Alfonso and Ferguson. It was definitely the epitome of cringe, but at least they were having fun. They were reprising their roles in Mewnians VS Monsters.. except a bit more fair. Without Star's magic, the best they could come up with was a bunch of green rags and sharpie design for the monster, and silver spray-painted clothes for the Mewnian armor. Eventually, the two friends had to leave. Marco watched his pals go, and a thought lingered. ' _Now what?'_

Piles and piles of random junk were embedded in Star's closet of secrets. ' _Wow, where is it? Maybe I should clean up once in awhile.'_ She continued her search but, inevitably, it had disappeared.

"MARCO!"

She waited for him to come running into her room. After a few seconds, the sound of petite footsteps were heard outside her room.

"Star? What do you need help with now..?" He sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

"Well, I need help finding my di- uhh.." She hesitantly cut off the last word at first.

"I uh.. need help finding my diary. I'm bored, you know that!" She reevaluated her last sentence, and decided not to dwell upon it. They were best friends, after all.

"Alright.. I think I know where it is. It hasn't been too long since I picked it up, right?" They strolled into the enormous closet and headed into the deepest parts searching for her book. This was the last time they were going to see the "outside world" in a couple of days.

Finally, Janna could put her plan to the test. She used the Diaz's house keys to get in (provided by Marco), and stealthed into Star's room. She sneaked up to the closet door, and heard them cracking jokes, the laughter around the room bouncing against the walls.

' _Perfect.'_

Janna had gotten a special spray that could make any object indestructible. She sprayed the door and to her surprise, nobody noticed. For the final touches, she padlocked the door as best she could (which was surprisingly secure) and sealed up all of the light. Janna held back a laugh as she held up Star's diary. ' _Step one? Complete.'_

"Ugh, Marco, where did you put it?" She was slightly disgruntled after "losing" one of her possessions.

"I swear, I put it on the shelf! Someone must have moved it!" He KNEW he had put it there! He remembered clear as day. There's no way it could've just magically moved. ' _Well, I mean, Star is a magical princess after all. Maybe one of her spells moved it!"_

"Uh, Star?"

"Yeah, what?" She responded with a confused tone of voice.

"I think we should check outside. There's just way too much junk in here.. But where's your wand? Maybe you have a spell that'll reveal its location, or.. something."

"It's on my bed! I'll go get it, wait here!"

She bounded over to the closet door and tried to open it. The door refused. She twisted the doorknob aggressively, but it wouldn't budge. It was then she had noticed the light from the slits in the door were sealed up. A feeling of dread washed over her. She had no magic, there was NO WAY she could "dip" with Marco right there, and they were going to be locked in here for at LEAST a couple of hours!

" _How should I tell Marco.. Hmm.."_ She had to do it in a formal way, or else he'd freak out.

" **MARCOCOMEHERETHEDOOR'SNOTOPENINGFORSOMEREASON!"**

 **An edited version of my previous draft. There will be more edits to come, but I REALLY needed to fix this mess up (and the newest one too). Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews/follows! It really brightened my day up when I checked back on my stories. Sorry for the long wait too, I didn't think anyone was going to see this. Here's a hopefully longer and better chapter.**

 **P.S: OH, also, just pretend Mr. and Mrs. Diaz went on vacation. I don't feel like mentioning it in the story right now.**

"So.." Marco decided to kick this conversation off.

"We're stuck here with no food, water, indoor-plumbing, or anything for HOW MANY HOURS?" He sounded slightly disgruntled. No surprise there.

"Oh, come on, it can't be all that bad! I'm sure I left a burger here somewhere. Maybe we could split it!" She tried to keep Marco from going insane, but even her upbeat and cheery attitude couldn't prolong what was ahead for long. They hiked up onto a mountain of her junk and decided to set camp there. Star's colorful butterfly flag marked the spot, just in case they got lost in the forest of filth. While taking a seat, they thought about their situation for a second. It was probably the longest second in their lives.

They tried to brainstorm ideas for the escape, but the tension around the air prohibited them from doing so. Star decided to let Marco do the thinking, and she headed off in the search for food (and possibly a drink). However, considering their circumstances, his mind was foggy as ever. He tended to panic whenever something like.. this, would happen. ' _It'll come to me eventually. I should go help Star search for whatever junk food she has back here.'_ He attempted to stand up, but he felt something grabbing his leg. It was a light feeling, but it was definitely there. He tried again. No luck.

' _Alright, no more fooling around Diaz. FULL POWER!_ ' He launched his leg upward and fell back again. ' _Definitely glad nobody's around._.' He hoisted himself up and began to dig through the things that were concealing his leg. There was a warnicorn doll, a Butterfly family mug (which, surprisingly, hadn't broken yet), and.. a moldy apple? Weird. Eventually, he pushed aside enough junk to see what was grabbing on to his leg.

His eyesight wasn't the best, so he couldn't thoroughly examine the thing gripping his leg. He bent over and was just about to grab it when it slid back into the darkness below. "WAUGHH!" In his most elegant and graceful fall, he dropped face forward down the mountain and landed on his behind. Star didn't notice right away that Marco had been wasted, so she continued on her search, humming and all. After stumbling across a couple of candy bars and slightly outdated hotdogs, she returned to base with a gleeful look on her face.

"Marco? Marco! MARCO!" ' _Did he leave to find some food? Typical Marco..'_ She heard something coming from below their camp. It sounded like a quiet plea for help. Sliding down the

mountain, she examined Marco's sprawled body on the floor. He did NOT look very thrilled to have her staring at him.

"Uh, Marco? What happened?" She was concerned, but also trying to hold back a laugh. It reminded her of when he landed on the cactuses the first time they met. Yeah, it had been heartbreaking the first time, but now she could look back at it and laugh.

"There was this thing on my leg. When I tried to get up, I fell over! And then, when I finally tried to get a look at it, the thing MOV-" Star cut him off short, she wasn't in the mood to listen to one of his rants.

"Calm down, calm down! Look, I got some food for us! Wanna split? We can talk about that stuff later!" Her statement was much needed, as the atmosphere began to change around them. They both started finding it funny and bizarre what kind of situation they were in. One where they didn't know how long it'd take to get out, or where they'd get their food. But at least they had each other. That was the most important part.

"Ok, but can you help me get up.. I think I broke my butt." She walked over and supported him as they walked back to their temporary house. It was a treacherous journey when every step was a hazard for sparking an avalanche. Luckily for them, nothing terrible happened. They made it back safe and sound.

Just kidding! Of course something bad has to happen.

Since they'd been so ignorant in the past, the path up to their camp was extremely dangerous. Their previous trips had already loosened it up quite a bit. As they were walking up the steep incline, Star happened to step on a talking warnicorn doll. She managed to step right onto the button that turned it on, and a terrible screech boomed around the gigantic room. Apparently, she had been using it for practicing magic a while back. The result was a freakishly loud ear-piercing war cry. Obviously startled, she leaped back a bit. Her foot slipped off of a Love Sentence magazine and she dragged them both down.

The fall was painful indeed. They suffered minor bruises, but it still definitely hurt! No avalanches were started though. Weird. They were both clearly dazed, not either of them wanted to get up. They glanced at each other with this ' _Crap'_ look and sighed. ' _Time to abandon base.'_ Marco limped over to help her up, and they had a very emotional hug. They were going to be stuck in here for a while and they've already messed up badly. Star was having the worst of it emotionally though. ' _Is everything really this hard without magic?'_

"I think we should just set up camp on the floor. I mean, look where having one in the sky got us!" By his tone of voice, it was hard to tell if he was angry or not. She decided against it however, since they had been through a lot worse than this.

"But what about the food? I spent a long time looking for it!" She was definitely getting a little irritated. ' _Alright, fine, I only looked for like 5 minutes, but that's still a lot of food we're leaving up there!'_

"Who cares about the stupid food? We're injured! We need to get settled somewhere SAFE first! Risking our lives for a CANDY BAR!" Definitely triggered. She hated when he acted like this. But, something in her heart hurt. The kind of hurt where you can't express yourself the way you really want to. His words hit her heart in that particular way, and she was crushed. He saw it in her eyes too, and immediately regretted his protest.

"Well.. fine! I'll just go by myself!" Trudging towards the mountain, tears welled up in her eyes. Fighting with Marco just did something to her, but she didn't know what. It clearly distressed the young princess. She began to climb until her senses kicked in. Hearing a slight movement, she turned around and saw Marco reaching his hand out towards her. He whispered something in her direction. "Star.. I'm sorry."

 **CHEESY! Definitely! Anyways, please review and thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry about the weird split between "sliding down the mountain," I tried to fix it multiple times but it didn't work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. Hopefully, this will make up for it.**

She wiped the tears away as best she could, and backtracked all the way over to him. They stood in silence for a second, before locking eyes. Everything in hers told Marco how she was feeling, and he decided to let her know at least one thing.

"Star?" Hesitation flowed through his words to come. If there were one thing he wasn't sure about, it was talking to girls. But she's different from the others. There was no denying that.

"..Yeah, Marco?" The waterworks were making a comeback now.

"You know that I care about you, right?" He looked back in her eyes, but this time, there seemed to be a glimmer of happiness. A star right dead in the center, highlighted by all the tears.

"Well.. of course!.. I guess." Her uncertainty lead him to believe that his words had major consequences. When had she been this doubtful before on such a sore subject?

"I've been thinking.. if we don't get out of here, what will happen? My parents won't be coming back any time soon, and it'll take weeks before we're able to break a hole into the wall. So.. any ideas?" There was that uncertainty that plagued his speech. How long until they find a cure?

"Marcooo, c'mon! Stay positive! We'll get out, I'm sure. Isn't it silly we've gotten stuck in a giant closet though? I just wonder why the door won't open."

"So, shall we search for some edibles, m'lady?" (How to cure awkwardness with Marco Diaz 101)

"Indeed, squire! Now, MOVE!"

 **Later..**

Two days have passed since "the incident." A hut had been forged out of junk, containing all the bare necessities. Were they proud of this achievement? Well, sort of. Of course, there was still the occasional bickering between them, but nothing serious. There was something, however, which especially made them uncomfortable.

They had to share a bed.

They had searched the entire ocean of collectables, but unfortunately, the amount of stuffed animals was very much short. Star had remembered doing _something_ with them making them disappear (let's hope it wasn't a demonic sacrifice) but she decided against bringing it up. The tension was already so thick you could slice it with a knife. So, as awkward teenagers, it was inevitable that they had to share. Unless one of them wanted to freeze to death.

Their first night wasn't a very comfortable one. They kept shuffling around, shifting positions every three seconds without trying to disturb the other person. It was also a challenge to keep their faces away from each other, as the blushing would make it quite evident that the situation was worse than they thought.

Eventually, however, they became almost inseparable during the night. They grew infatuated with being in each other's vicinity, and once, Marco woke up embraced in an unconscious hug. Good thing she wasn't awake to see his face. Their relationship was growing closer and closer, all thanks to Janna. Doesn't patience and hard work pay off?

 **Janna's short adventure**

Was it really time to check on them already? Maybe leaving them in there for three days was too much. They were, after all, just teenagers. As Janna swooped in through Star's (open) window, she noticed one thing. A dazzling wand, placed neatly under a pile of sheets.

' _Not what I expected, but.. that works too.'_ She grabbed the wand and stuck it in her back pocket, and quickly made her escape. Was it her intention? Nope. But was it crucial towards the two's survival? Yup.

As she arrived back to her house, a ritual was about to begin. Janna was trying to summon something, something that could be dangerous for all of humankind. But she's Janna. She can do whatever she wants, and get away with it 99% of the time. We'll just have to wait to see what she does next.

 **Back to them..**

"S-Star? Are you awake yet?" He couldn't believe this was happening. Her head was buried in the soft cotton of his hoodie, dead asleep. The thing that made it awkward? He was wearing the same hoodie at the time. ' _WHAT DO I DO!? Do I wake her up, or just wait? WHY ME?'_ Marco's mind shifted into PANIC mode.

P-lan

A-ttack

N-egotiate

I-nsist

C-ooperate

Fortunately, there was no time to come up with a strategy, as her arms shifted back to her own body. The angst slowly drifted away, and he fell back asleep. He hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

Too bad that was his brain talking in place of his heart.


End file.
